Fever
by suzuransenpai
Summary: Genderbend Matsumoto and Genderbend Hitsugaya.


Note: the characters are OOCish. And Matsumoto is a Libra and Hitsugaya is a Sagittarius. Also, Hitsugaya's female first name is Yashiro. I chose the name Yashiro, mainly because I was watching 'The Pet Girl of Sakurasou' and in ' The Pet Girl of Sakurasou' there's a girl named Yashiro. I liked that name, so I chose that name. Also, I was trying to stick to the idea that Hitsugaya uses Hyourinmaru, which is a snow dragon . And snow is white, thus ToSHIRO (Well also because his hair is white, and white in Japanese is Shiro, by the way). So I thought it would be more appropriate if Hitsugaya's name had something to do with white. So, that's how I decided on the name Yashiro.

When Yashiro opened the door to the tenth division captain's office, her sea-green eyes widened in surprise and she felt a pain settling into her forehead.  
The modest, traditional, and well respected captain's office was reduced to smoke cloud. It smelled like a cross between expensive cologne and cigarette smoke. As soon as the girl stepped two inches into the room, took a breath of smoke and slammed the sliding door shut behind her, she immediately ran to the closest window and opened it up all the way. She looked around the room warily. 'Who could have done such a thing?', she asked herself. Although she hated jumping to conclusions, there's someone that she knew who would do something like this. When her field of vision shifted to the hardly-visible couch in center of the room, she could see the dark silhouette of a male individual. She knew who this man was. This was the man who put off work, probably didn't ever think a single serious thought, and took every chance to irritate her- her vice captain. When the smoke finally cleared even more so, Yashiro confirmed her suspicions. Just barely could she see the blonde haired man asleep on the couch with a cigarette that hung out of his mouth.  
"MATSUMOTO!" Yashiro screamed at the top of her lungs. Why couldn't she just come in to her own office one day and work in peace? Matsumoto stirred on the couch, in the middle of the captain's office. Then, he muttered something along the lines of 'Taicho, five more minutes' and went back to sleep. Yashiro heaved a deep sigh, took a seat at her desk, and tied her long white hair in a pony-tail. She took a grey ceramic ashtray out of a compartment of her desk and walked over to where her lieutenant was sleeping. She proceeded to take the ashtray and slam it over his head as hard as she could. When Matsumoto finally opened his bleary eyes, blinked a couple times, and began whining, his captain grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and placed it into the ashtray. Matsumoto stops whining, staring longingly at the cigarette. Yashiro could already feel her headache dissipating, she just had to annihilate the problem once and for all. Too bad, now was the moment the pain finally registered in Matsumoto's brain.  
"OUCH! TAICHO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The blonde haired man whined with tears forming at the ends of his eyes. Yashiro could barely keep her eye brows from twitching in anger after hearing that comment. How could Matsumoto possibly believe that smoking in my office is okay?  
"First, it was for smoking in my office. Second, you could have burned this office down and third, it was for sleeping with a cigarette in your mouth, in my office!" Yashiro yelled. "You shouldn't smoke, too. It ruins your lungs." She mumbled almost inaudibly, not wanting him to hear the worry in her voice. When the look of surprise and pain had left Matsumoto's face, he grinned at her. Yashiro shot him a icy-cold glare and sat down at her desk. Wearily, she began sorting through her papers.  
"It's okay, Taicho, I know you care about me." Matsumoto said in a half-sing-songy voice from the middle of the room, still draped over the couch lazily. He reached into the pocket of his kimono, fished out an empty carton of cigarettes, and disposed it into the trash can (which was full of empty cigarette cartons due to the fact that Matsumoto was really the only one who ever used the couch) by the couch. He decided that since he'd already pissed Taicho off once, it would be okay to pour oil on the already raging flames. So, he walked over to Taicho's desk, propped his elbow up on her desk, and whispered into her ear, "Today's Libra-Sagittarius compatibility chart says that Libras need to lay in a room that Sagittarius' uses a lot, to improve their relationship".  
As soon as those words had left Matsumoto's mouth, Hisagi began knocking on the door of Hitsugaya Taicho's office. Matsumoto pranced up to Hisagi and started hounding him about how they should go drinking again sometime. Even after Matsumoto had left the captain's office to go harass other people, Yashiro could feel a slight blush creep up on her face. And for the rest of the day, everyone who saw Yashiro's face asked if she had a fever.

Author Note: I'm not exactly sure if kimonos have pockets. Sorry for talking so much. I don't know if this make sense to other people but, I think, in horoscope magazines, there's usually horoscope compatibility charts. I made up the whole Libra-Sagittarius compatibility thing and I'm not completely positive if horoscope magazines offer advice like the one in this fanfic.  
Author Note 2: Melmel12129 really tied this whole fanfic together, I kind of just supplied the Idea. I have to thank her a lot for this. I'm really not the best writer, but mel really made it into a worth-while fanfiction. Also, I have to thank Yemi Hikari for the advice she gave me on how to make this fanfic better.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
